Too Late To Apologize
by RealMe07
Summary: He was right...But instead of standing there saying nothing, she was standing there saying I'm sorry.


She'd really done it now.

Macing the entire cast of the Nutcracker on opening night? She couldn't believe she'd actually done something that stupid…and all the other stupid things she'd done since she came here. Michael left-her fault. Ginny broke up with Josh-her fault. Coming here, to Paradise, California with Hubbell…

Michelle dropped to the floor in front of the mirror, failing to make a perfect pirouette. What did she do?

The obvious-she cried.

She cried for the students she hurt, Fanny and Michael for ruining everything between their blossoming friendship, Hubbell-that sweet man was gone now, but mostly for everyone in Paradise that she left hurting in some way.

**Two weeks ago…**

"Sasha?" Michelle opened one of the two glass doors leading into the ballet studio. It was almost eleven at night and the lights were suspiciously still on. She peered in and saw Sasha who stopped in mid-pirouette and looked at her. Poor girl looked like she was crying. She obviously snuck out. After explaining what combo let her get out of her house without anyone knowing, Michelle decided to leave Sasha in peace for the rest of the night.

"Wait." Michelle said, turning once more to face the seemingly-broken dancer. She flipped her flexible body around angrily.

"What!?" She said, coming out angrier than she had meant. "I…I'm sorry, Michelle. I didn't mean to do that."

Michelle smiled a sympathetic smile towards the girl in the middle of the room.

"I get it. I just wanted to know…why come here after sneaking out? No boyfriend, party, beer…?"

Sasha shook her head. "Nope; I do my best thinking when I dance."

**Present Day…**

"You ready to go?" Godot stepped inside the dim studio and placed a hand out to help Michelle up. She took it and sniffled.

"Ya; just let me get my bag together." Michelle slowly took off her Pointe shoes and placed them in her travel bag.

"Godot?" Fanny walked in the studio looking confused and found Michelle-her face with fresh tears dripping down her cheeks-and Godot standing in the middle of the floor by her. "What are _you _doing here?" Fanny's eyes narrowed in on Michelle. "Get out of my studio! You've already caused enough damage and now you're breaking into my studio?!"

"I had the keys…" Michelle said in barely a whisper with a large sniffle following.

"Well I'd like them." Michelle held out her hand with the keys in them. Fanny quickly (and angrily) walked over and snatched them out from her hand. "I could call the police; this time they really could arrest you and I wouldn't help. Not one person in this town would! I suggest you just get out now!"

"She's had a rough day…" Godot began to say before getting interrupted by Fanny.

"And so has this whole town, Godot! Those poor students that creature maced, the parents worried sick about their kids, me and Michael-"

"You are none of our worries now!" Godot raised his voice to a yelling tone. Michelle could see the red in his face and veins threatening to pop out of his neck in anger. "Do you honestly think she hasn't gotten enough of this shit today!? She's had parents practically threaten to kill her, students who never want to see her again, and you make the worst part, Fanny." Godot lowered his voice now. "You're related to her-"

"Two days…"

"Two days is two days! It could've been two hours but you're still family! Your son loved her…why can't you try? It's the least you could do for him now that he's gone."

Now Fanny had a tear trickle down her face. He was right. He was absolutely right. Why couldn't she just love her or at least try for a little bit of time?

"I'm leaving to Australia now, and I'm taking her with me. No one can hurt her there. Your welcome." Godot helped Michelle up and left in his pick-up truck without saying another word or even looking at Fanny.

They were long gone now. It was twenty minutes since Fanny had heard the truck drive away, and she was still standing in the same spot looking ahead where Godot would've been talking.

Only this time instead of saying nothing, she was saying sorry.


End file.
